Humanly Angeletic
by GeorgieGirl16
Summary: Clary meets Jace at a club. He's about to start at her school with Alec and Izzy. Please read, I know it's a terrible summary but I promise I'm not that bad at writing :) I'm not freat but I'm not awful. I've been told that I'm good for a 12 year old. R&R! I'd love to hear what you think and if you have any ideas that you would like me to do then just PM me or put it in a review.
1. The Meeting

**_POV Clary_**

Lying on this bed, with this person. I think back to how I got here. It starts when I walked into the club.

**_Flashbac__k_**

I walked into the steamy club. People pressed agaist others. Guys checking the girls out. The girls doing the same. I walked over to the bar, zigzaging my through the dancing crowd. "Hi. What can I get you?" the female bar-tender asked, in a rather annoying high-pitched voice. Her eyes were blue and just blue. No white or black. Nixie I thought.  
"Um.. vodka and coke please." I say. As i reach for my wallet, a hand stops me by the wrist. "I'll pay for it!" A deep, but not too deep, male voice said into my ear. So close it tickles. As the nixie bar tender comes back, a guy with golden blonde hair steps in front of me and places a bill on the bar. Picking up my drink, he turns to face me. I see that he has the face of an angle. Nephilim. I, myself, am one of those as well. Though right now i can't see his marks, I can see a thin, long white scar crawling down his arm and just going onto the top of his hand. I smile, taking my drink off of him. He has to be at least a foot taller than me. Then again, I'm only 5' 1". "Thank you" I say, holding up my drink. He smiles, his golden eyes twinkle, even in the minuim light i can see how cute he is. No not cute, hot, fit or sexy. Whatever word you use. "It's fine." He leans down so i can hear him over the pounding music. "I'm Jace." He raises one eyebrow, which was doing two things. One: Asking me my name and two: making me so jealous. I've always wanted to be able to do that.  
"Clary." I say. "Do you live around here?" He starts nod but then hesitates. "Sort of. I live on the other side of town. You?"  
"Me? I live like, you know the chinese resteraunt just round the cornor?" he nods. "Well walk past there and next to a block of apartments. The big mansion." He nods again.  
"The Morgenstern mansion?" he asked, real curiosity in his eyes. I nod.  
"Uh-huh. Why?" He shrugs, which is un-humanly graceful. Then again, he is half angel.  
"I just wondered. I have to walk past it on the way home." I nod.  
"Do you wanna get some fresh air?"  
"Sure."  
"Give me a second. I'm gonna get another drink."  
"Me too. I'll pay. What do you want?"  
"Same again please." He nods and turns to the bar, which he'd been leaning very expertly on, again.  
"One Vodey and coke and a pure double shot of vodka please, Kealie" he orders our drinks. It only took about two minutes to get our drinks. And then we began to zigzag towards the club door. Once we were out, we were hit by a shock of cool and refreshing breeze. Comparing the club to outside, it's like coming out of an oven. I sit on the smooth cold marble steps and take a sip of my drink. Jace leans against the wall oppersite wall. He stares at me and he looks as though he about to take off in a sprint. "What school do you go to?" I ask, hoping to get to know him a little better. Which is weird because I only just me the guy.  
"Oh, I just transfered to the private school on the outskerts." he answered.  
"Really? That's where i go! Wait, you do mean St. Carlos High School? The one where you stay there for the terms and go home on the holidays?" He nods. "Same."  
"So, your a Nephilim, too?"

"Yeah. I just keep it quiet outside of school. Even to my own kind. Oh, you do know that vampires, werewolves and warlocks all go to St. Carloss'?" He nods.

"Unfortunatly, yeah." I laughed.  
"It's not that bad I promise." I say, looking him in the eye, which mesmerised me.  
"I'm holding you too that!" he jokes. By then end of five minutes, we're both throwing our heads back and nearly pissing ourselves with laughter.


	2. Getting to Know you

_**POV Jace**_

Lying in this bed, with this girl. I think I can remember most of last nigh. Yeah...

_**Flashback**_

I looked at her after I'd stopped laughing. She looked like the average high schooler. But one that was a little bit of a nerd too. She must have been about 5'. She was pretty. Not hot but cute cus I mean who can pull off being hot whilst beeing that small. She had red hair which fell into curls. She must have curled it before she came out. She wore slightest bit of make up.

"So what year are you in?" I ask.

"I'm a junior. You?" she asked me back.

"Same. What sort of classes do they teach?"

"Oh. You've got the normal English, Math, Science and that sort of thing and then you have the ones were they teach you how to kill demons and fight to your best abilities. There's loads that aren't exactly normal everyday school classes." I nod.

"How many periods in a day?"

"Eight, fifty minute periods. They'll give you your timetable as soon as you go in." I nod again. Clary shivers and starts to hug herself.

"Here" I said, holding out the jacket I was wearing. She took it, and as her hand grazes mine. Theres a slight tingle, like when you just gotten rid of a bad case of pins and neddles. She smiles as she pulles it around herself.

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna start heading home. I still have a stack of homework to finish and tomorrow is Monday."

"Yeah, me too. Not the homework but heading home. I'll just go get Izzy and Alec." She nods, like she's walking home with me. Well that is the way i phrased it. I push my way through the pulsing crownd. Searching over heads, I finally spot Isabelle dancing with some random brown haired guy. I shove my way through the crowd and grab her wrist. She turns to slap my hands off but then realizes that it was me.

"What?" she snapped at me, not even attempting to hide the venom in her voice.

"We're going home. Have you seen Alec?" She shook her.

"I'll come home later. I'm a little busy right now, Jace" She indicated to the boy with brown hair.

"Fine. But keep this on you at all times. Okay?" I hand her one of the blades in my pockets. It was a clear blade with a red out line. The handle had the Wayland Crest carved into it. She nodded, leans forwards and pulled me into a extremly tight hug.

"Okay, okay. If you see Alec tell him I went home." Again she nodded. I wriggle my way back to the door, with a few inappropriate hands i had to push away. Clary was facing away from me. She was looking up at the starry nigth sky.

"Hey." I said, obviously takeing her by suprise, because she jumped a little.

"Hey. We going?" I nod, walking over to her. We go round the conor and are hit by a massive gust of wind, which is icy cold. Clary zips up my jacket and pulls the hood over her head. "God, whay is it so cold tonight?" she asked, more to herself than me.

"I think there's a storm coming. Probably, tomorrow night." She looks at me with a look of absoute horror.

"I hate storms. At least I'll be at school."

"Do you stay in dorms or is there just loads of tiny rooms we'll have to call a bedroom?"

"Dorms. I'm in one with my three best friends." She told me. "Do you have anyone going with you?"

"Yeah. My surrogate family. My brother Alec and sister Isabelle." She nodded.

"You'll probably share with Alec." I nodded and thought about what it would be like to share my bedroom with three other guys. Knowing that they'll be there when I get dressed, taking a shower and everything else. I wondered if I'll get any privacy. _Probably not _ I decide. We walked most of the way back in silence. We got to her house and she turned to me.

"Thanks for this." She said taking off my jacket and handing it back to me. I smile. "See you tomorrow I guess. I really hope you don't have to share with Mangus."

"Why?"

"Oh, he's one of my best mates and don't get me wrong I love him like that. But he gets glitter on everything. He wears it everyday. It can be really hard to get off your clothes and things. So... yeah." I laughed.

"Is he gay then?"

"I'm not really sure. He goes for guys one day then he goes for guys the next he going for girls. It can get seriously confusing." Again, I laughed.

"See ya tomorrow!" I even heard the smile in my voice. "Hey!" I cll after just before she shuts the door. She turns to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with the rules and stuff like what we're aloud to wear?"

"Sure. Do you want to come in?" I nodded. I run/jump up the steps. After about two hours of talking and Clary doing her homework whilst filling me in on the rules and things. We ended up here. In this bed, at this time.

_**Flashback Ended**_

And it's about midnight and I haven't packed for tomorrow yet. But I can't just get up and walk out, can I?


	3. See ya later

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some of the discriptions.**_

_**POV Clary**_

Jace shifts next to me, like he's about to get up. I turn over to face him.

"Hey" he says, a little sleepily. "Um.. I need to go and get packed plus Maryse and Robert are probably going to kill me" He says sounding guilty.

"It's fine. Just be quiet because if mum or Luke wake up and find you here then they'll probably tear you to pieces" He nods.

"Luke?" He asks with a rather confused look.

"My step-dad. And alpha in the local werewolf pack" I answer.

"Ah!" Now looking a little scared. "If you don't mind me asking, who's your real dad?"

"Valentine Morgenstern, unfortunately". He's stareing at me in pure suprise.

"Y-y-you're his daughter?" Now looking slightly scared.

"Uh-huh. The one and the only apart from my brother but since he's an evil dick, we'll leave him out of this." Getting over his shock, he looks at me.

"How can you be the evil over-lords daughter? Your way to nice!" He exclaims.

"Oi! Anyway, how would you know that? You've only known me like, what five hours?" He laughs.

"True but... I just mean you seem kind and sweet and... and, well, nothing like Valentine." He says.

"Yeah well I am nice and sweet. That is, until you piss me off!" I say with the tiniest bit of venom coming into my voice.

"Okay, remind me not to annoy you. I have to go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I nod and tuck my cover around me.

"See ya." I say closing my ever heavy eyes. My only indacation that he'd left was the soft thud of the front door and his neally unhearable footsteps on the cold hard front steps. It only took me a few seconds to fall asleep.

_**Dream**_

_I'm falling into water. It's peaceful and cold. The splash I caused came crashing back down on me. It was such a shock but then it was over. Now I'm lieing in a field filled with crisp green grass and brightly coloured flowers. My vision is extremely sharp. I can every single blade of grass. A hand grabs my wrist and covers my eyes. It pulls mr into a standing posision._

_"Guess who?" The person speaks softly in my ear. I don't recognize the voice at first but then it comes to me. _Jace._ I try and turn but he holds me in place. I hear footsteps coming from my left and then my right. I'm getting scared so it try and scream, but no sound comes out. Jace uncoveres my eyes and takes my other wrist. I fell something cold and metal colse on them. _Hand cuffs_ I think. He holds the middle of them and makes me face whatever was coming in from my right. It was a person. Or at least he looked like it. My evil sadistic prat of a father. Then I'm spun, not so gently, to face my, again, evil sadistic prat of a brother. _ _Jonathan has his unnerving smirk plastered to his face. I've only seen this boy once before and I'm already frightened of him. So much so that I'm shaking uncontrolablely. I was scared of my father as well but only when I was facing him. Jonathan, however, I'm scared of weather I'm facing him or not. The wierd thing is that Jonathan is half angel and half demon, even though both his parents are shodowhunters. His messy mop of black hair falling into his coal black bottomless eyes._

_"Hey, Sis. Nice to see!" He says. "Wake up!"_

_**Dream Ended**_

"Clary, wake up!" Luke shouts down my ear. I turn over to my little purple and blue teddy bear clock. It tells me that it's half six and that is have to get up. I pull the covers from me, letting the cold morning air hit my bare legs apart from my mini bed shorts. I shiver and smile at Luke as I make my way to my en-suite bathroom. Satnding infront of my floor length mirror, I take in my apperance. My hair is an absolute mess, my bed top is crumpled and waiting to be pulled off. Turning the knob, I pull of my bed clothes, step into the steaming shower. Once finished I wrap my towel around myself. I sit on my chair in front of my other and smaller mirror at my make up desk. First I apply some counselor, then blush, eyeshadow, masscara and finally some pink tint shiny lip gloss. Moving on to my hair I blow dry my red curls which falls just bellow my sholder blades. I then get dressed, throwing on some black, ripped at the knee, super skinny jeans and a tight blue top. I slide down the banister and land in a perfect crouch at the bottom of the stairs.


	4. Well, look who it is

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some of the descriptions.**_

_**POV Jace**_

I roll out of bed and sprint to get to the bathroom first. I close the door just as Alec's fists pound down on it.

"Oi! I need to do my hair!" He shouts through the door.

"Yeah and I need a shower I_ stink_" I yell back.

"I'm not going to argue with that." I hear him mutter to himself. I strip down and hop in the shower. I'm out before the room gets too steamy. Brushing my teethe, there's footsteps coming towards the door.

"Jace Wayland. Hurry up. I have my make up, hair and pick something to waer. Get your ass out here!" Izzy yells so loudly that she might have woken up the entire of Ney York.I unlock the door and shimmy around her, walk towards my bedroom. I managed to get packed for today. Mrs and Mr Lightwood have to meet the principle to discuss some things while we get our timetables and are showed to our rooms. I chuck on my usual clothes black skinny jeans, blank top and a black zip up hoodie. With my white converse shoes. I still have about an hour till we have to leave so I pick up my blue Ipod 5th generation. I put my headphone on and listen to my favourite song by Foxes. It not my actually favorite song because I couldn't choose one. I can't believe they made us move away from Idris. I already miss it and it's only been two days. I managed to sneek out last night because I just couldn't stay in this place. It's called the Institute but it's just and old convereted church with a lot more style. In the library there was three plus couches, a large open fire and, obviously lots of books. There was also a TV which is unusual because shadowhunters don't usually have any mundane technoligy, but the Lightwoods seem to like some mundane stuff. We're wuite modern for saying that most of our kind aren't. There's a muffled sound from outside my door so I puul off my headphones. And sure enough Maryse is screaming at me through the door.

"JACE! COME ON! WE'RE LEAVING!" she shouts. My trunk is already in the car so all I have to do is put my Ipod in my pocket and pick up my backpack which, like most of my things, is black and white. I'm sitting on the right side of the car Robert and Maryse in the front, Izzy in the middle and Alec on the left side. We have an Audi a6. We have to be at St. Carloss' by half ten. Alec, Izzy and I have to start classes and get settled in today. After about quarter of hour, Robert pulls into the car park and ushes us out the car. We all pick up our stuff, eith me and Alec helping Isabelle because, yet again, she packed to much.

"You must be the Lightwoods and young Mr. Wayland" a tall and bearded man walk over to us. "I'm Mr Greenman, the head." Mr Grannman shook both Marsye's and Robert's hand, then led us inside. All the students were already on their way to their third class.

"Am I right in thinking that your names are Isabelle, Alexander and Jonathan?"

"Yes, sir but I prefer Jace" I say.

"And me Alec!" He adds in. Mr Grennman raises an eyebrow to Izzy.

"Isabelle or Izzy. I don't mind either way." she explained. He nods.

"Well, here are your timetables and I need to have a little discussion with your parents. Miss Fray, please show these three to their first classes please. I'll call down to..." he trails off.

"Mr Blackwell, sir." She turns around to us, as soon as she saw me she began to smile. "This way. Um... do you mind if I see your timetables?" We all shake out heads and hand them over. "Well... Alexander you've got art, which I can show you on to Geography. Um.. Isabelle you've got History. I can show you that as well and Jonathan you've got Biology. Come on." We follow her down one hall then she turns onto another then another.

"Isabelle, this is you." Two minutes later. "Alec." After he'd left I quickened my step so I was walking backwards in front of her.


	5. Mr Oldertreeman

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some of the discriptions.**_

_**POV Clary**_

"What are you doing?" I ask him as he nearly walks into a wall.

"Walking backward. What does it look like?"

"Stupidity." He laughs. I can't help but smile. "Well here's you class. See ya."

"Thanks. I'll see you later, yeah?" I nod.

"Of course." I watched him walk into his class, then I carry on to mine.

As I walk in I apologise to Mr. Blackwell. He told me it's fine and to take my seat. For the next fifty minutes, I daydream about the golden angel that's just started at this school. How his slightly curly blonde hair fell into his eyes. How his eyes twinkle when he's smiling. How his jeans ride low on his hips. How he always wears black and/or white. His tops were either tight or very loose.

"Well, Clarissa?" Mr Blackwell asks me.

"What?" I sit straight up, looking around for any clues as to what he was asking me.

"Can you tell me which country has the largest amount of people living in poverty?" _Crap _I think.

"Um..."

"Yep that's what I thought can you please pay attention?!" I nod and for the next ten minutes listen intently, or at least I tried. I pack up my stuff up and bagan on my way to my next classs. English Lit.

"Hey, hot stuff!" My best friend, Aline, shouts from down the hall. "I've not seen you for ages!" We sprint down and leap into an embrace. Squealing, just a little. Maia comes down about three minutes later. So then there's even more hugging and squealing. Out the cornor of my eye, I can see Jace standing watching. With a little smirk creeping onto his lips.

"You see that guy there?" I ask, pointing, but so he can't see me. "He's the new kid. Jace, hime his brother, Alexander and his sister, Isabelle. They all started today. Well, they adopted him." They nod.

"And how do you know all this?" Maia asks.

"I met him at the club yesterday night. We talked... a lot!" we giggle.

"He's hot. Even hptter that Seb." Mine and Maia's mouthes drop. Aline had had a crush on Sebastian Velcar since we started at St. Carloss.

"What? It doesn't mean I've stopped liking Seb. It just means that someones noe hotter than him."

"ASK HIM OUT!" Maia and I both shout together.

"Who? Him" nodding towards Jace. "Or Seb?"

"Seb!" She shakes her head violently.  
"Nooooooooo way!" lokking as though she about to throw up. "There's no way he'd say yes?"

"Who's say yes to what?" Sebastian had suddenly appeared behind me.

"Oh. They were just saying I should ask one of the new boys to the dance!" I cover up for Aline as quick as I can.

"Oh! Then how come Aline said no?"

"Umm.. it wasn't. It was me. I can sound a lot like my little old friend here. Sometimes, anyways." I linked arms with both Aline and Maia. "Sorry, Seb. We're late." Pulling the other two after me.

"What do you have next?" Maia asks.

"English Lit." Me and Aline say together.

"Awwww!" Maia whines. "I have Math." I laugh and wave.

"Bwye-bwye." I say making puppy dog eyes. Aline and I skip into class. I see Jace watching us as we gossip about what people are wearing and the fittest guys in the school this year. We plop into seats pulling them closer so we can keep talking.

"Right class!" Mr Oldertreeman booms through the class. Aline and I look at each other thinkning exactly the same thing, _Oh shit._ Mr Oldertreeman is the worst teacher ever. You have to watch you step with him or you'll find yourself in detention just for looking at him funny. "Here are you're books for the year. Look after them. No drawing on the apart from the writing I tell you! I want your name, my name, the subject name and the room number on the front. I expect you to do the best you can and exel in everyway possible!" I'm already falling aslepp but do my best to sit up straight. "I have assigned seats for you so please stand up and take your stuff to the front." We all do as we're told. He goes through a list of names, luckily there's only about fifteen in this class so there's not long that we have to stand. The front row goes:

A girl called Nina, then a boy called Max another boy, James, then a girl Alexandria.

Second row:

A boy, Robbie, another boy, Jason, a girl, Ellen and another boy, Reece.

Third row:

A girl, Zoey, a boy, Ross, Aline and a boy, Finlay.

Back row:

Me, Jace and another boy called Jordan.

_**I know Seb**__**and Jonathan Christopher are the same person but oh well.**_


	6. How bad can you be Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some of the discriptions.**_

_**POV Jace**_

I'm now sitting next to Clary and she looks really nervous.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask in just over a whisper.

"He's the worst teacher to have. He'll give you a detention for absoulutly anything he can!" She squeaks. "My record is perfect!"

"Ah. You're a good girl then!" I say. She rounds on me with eyes so cold that the phrase 'if looks could kill' springs to mind.

"Oh, no. I'm anything but. My friends and I are just to good to get caught. Unlike others" She says eyeing some people in the room.

"Ah. Well, my records not the best. Most people call me the bad boy of my family. The black sheep, well that's apart from Izzy." She nods and looks forward.

"Right your first project is to get to know the partner I have writen down. I'll give you a set of questions and a set date for you to give it in. This project will go on for the entire term with diffrent thing to write and find out." He reads another list of people, and, funnily enough, I end up with Clary. I pick up the questions and read through them.

"Wow! Some of these are a little personal." She holds out her hand, asking me to give them over. I put them above her head.

"Say please!" I say cheekily.

"Fine. Please?" She says in her sweetest voice. I give them to her. Her face drops.

"I told you."

"I'll be sending some of you out of this room, but only if you prove I can trust you. Answer these before tomorrow. Start today. I'll spred you out. Clary?" Her head snaps up.

"Yes, sir?" She says with as much conferdance as she can muster.

"You and Jace may go outside. Go to the socail area." She nods, grabs her stuff and stands.

"Coming?" she asks me. I nod and do the same as her. Walking out that door, I can feel the envy rippling of the other students. Clary sends an apolegetic look for the girl she'd walked in with. Aline, I think her name was. We sit in the plush sofa's of the socail area.

"So you asking first or am I?" I point at her and she goes a light shade of pink but picks them up all the same.

"Okay, the dirst one's not bad at all. What's your favourite colour and how do I think it represents you. So favourite colour?"

"Gold." She nods.

"Your a Nephilim. And you have golden hiar and eyes so simple."

"You?" I ask.

"Um... green." I nod.

"Errm... do you like wildlife?" She nods. "Okay, that's how it represents you." She nods again.

"Um.. what's you favourite sport?"

"Baseball." I say straight away. "Yours?"

"Don't have one." she says. "What, in your opinion, is the worst way to die?"

"Um... shooting myself... by accident." I can see she's trying really hard not to laugh. "You?"

"Falling off a cliff." I must have made a wierd face because she just couldn't hold it in any more. By the time she's finished, she's crying. And I mean literally. "Okay. Now calm down." I say slowly.  
"Okay. Next question. Oh... um... how easily would it be for you to repoulate the earth if you and I were the only one's left?" She says it so fast that I can bearly catch it.

"Umm... quite easily. You?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Why? I did!"

"You're a guy. It's different."  
"How?"  
"I already told you. You're a guy."

"And?"

"Oh... oaky fine. I'd repopulate the world with you!"

"Now, that wasn't that hard was it that hard, was it?"

"DON'T PUSH IT!" she says in an angry whisper. I laugh.

"So, how bad are you?"

"What?!"

"You said I'm just to good to get caught."  
"Oh. What do you wanna know?"

"Um... what's the worst thing you've done?"

"Well, me and my dorm all pretended to be sick. And it was believeable because of a few other reasons. So we were left alone for the whole day. But we got bored of just staying in all day. So, we took as much money as we could get our hands on, left the school in the sexiest outfits, for daytime anyway, an we hit the town. We ended up crashing a party and bringing back three guys that we'd never met and we got them in and out without anyone noticing! Beat that, bad boy!"


	7. How bad can you be part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some of the discriptions.**_

_**I'm soooooo sorry that this is so late and short. I promise there will be an extra long quick updated chapter soon. **_

_**POV Clary**_

He's looking at me funny. His eyebrows are knitted together.

"What?" I ask, rather high pitched for me. He just laughs. _Laughs! How dare he!_ I think.

"Is that all? I can beat that twenty time over. Let me think what's not my best but better than that?" he's asking himself so I just stare at him. Partly waiting on him to tell his story and the other part is just because he'd given me a chance to.

"Ah got it. There was this one time were me and my best mate, Jake, well we ditched school. For the entire day, we went down town. Spent about, I don't know, 1000 dollars. When we got back to school, we managed to avoid detention and exclusion. The amount of clothes and things we bought. It was awesome! BEAT THAT!" he practically yelled.

"Oi! Don't shout! And fine I can't beat that. Well, I can but I can't be bothered."

"Yeah, right. Your not that much of a bad girl." I glare at him. "Goodbye. I'm going back to class." I stand up and start to head away but he grabs me by the wrist.

"Come on. Sit down. Let's get to know each other more. I mean were probably going to be spending a hell of a lot of time together." He pulls me back down in the seat I was sitting. I look at him, with what I hope is an unimpressed expression. He looks amused. "Right, you have a brother. Right?" I nod. "No sisters?"

"Nope. Valentine only had two kids. Me and Jonathan. I've not seen them since we moved here. That's the reason we moved here." I explain. He nods.

"So, was Valentine a god dad?" I look at him with a look of pure horror.

"God, no. He was the worst person, apart from Jonathan, that I've ever met." He nods again. "

"So, you live with your mother and that guy called Luke?" I nods.

"Luke's my step-dad. He's been more of a father to me than anyone. He protects me and makes sure I okay. Like mentally and physically. My mum keeps money coming in and she helped me become a better artist. I'm not brilliant but I'm okay." He nods.

"So what're you interests. Like music, art, obviously, reading? What?"

"Art, reading and music. I also like sport. What about you?"

"I like sports and music. I can just about play the guitar." I nod._ How sexy. _I think._ A guitar player. I wonder if he has abs. No, bad Clary. Your not allowed to think like that. Especially when he sitting next to you._ I must be blushing because my cheeks are hot.

"Cool. I can't play an instrument. I wish I could but I can't. "

"It's not that easy. And you have to practice like everyday. That part can get annoying." I laugh.

"Don't you need to practice with like everything? I had a feeling that's how you got better at something." He laughs. This is the closest I've ever been to a guy except for Seb who I dated for a few months before we found out that Aline fancied him. We didn't get far. A few kisses here and there. Movie night, some romantic meals but we're still good friends so all's good.

"So, how come you came here and not to like a normal school?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Yeah, but I know a Nephilim that goes to a normal mundane school."

"Mum thougth it best I came here were I have vampires, werewolves and more Nephilims to look after me. Even if they do hate me, thay all hate Valentine more. So it's safer for me and not as much hassle for them. So here's just easier." He nods, again.

"I see. I've never had to worry about anything like that. It's usually just been Alec, Isabelle and me so I've always had someone to watch my back. Before we came here, Mr and Mrs Lightwood taught us everything. How to kill, get out of awkward situations and they always tell us to look after each other." He says and I start to feel a little jealous. I've never had the comfort of knowing that someone's got my back. All of the time. Even the teachers have told me to be more careful than any of the other sudents. If I need new clothes then someone has to go with me, just in case. Even if it's a one out of fifty billion chance that they're looking for me. Which I don't think they are. And at that point I couldn't have been more wrong.

_I really hope you enjoyed. I know it's short but I'll be putting a longer chapter up as soon as I can. :)_


	8. A nice little visit

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some of the descriptions.**_

_**POV Jace**_

The windows smash. I hear a blood curdling scream from my right. Two dark dressed hooded figures stand in front of us. I can hear the crunch of there footsteps as they stand on the broken glass.

"Be a good little girl and come with us now." I hear a cruel voice that's trying to sound sweet. I'm not sure weather or not they know I'm here. I stand up as quietly as I can. I know there's a weapons room just around the corner because I got lost earlier and ended up in there. I tried carefully and quietly, tiptoe into the room and pick up a crossbow and a knife. Run back out and smack one of them over the head. He goes down with a little grunt. He's not knocked out but I know I have time to get in the middle of the other person and Clary. At full pelt, I do a rugby tackle and take the larger man to the ground. He lashes out, getting a good back hand on my right cheek. I press a small button on a little bracelet sort of thing on my wrist. I feel myself being picked up from the back.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." The cruel voice says. I haven't had a look at there faces yet. "My father and I just want to see how my sister doing."

"Get your filthy hands off of him." I hear Isabelle's voice ring through the air._ Thank god._ The little button I pressed is connected to the same button on there wrists. SO when they feel the buzz they know that I'm in trouble because it will come up with a tiny J.

If it was Izzy in trouble it would be an I. Alec would be an A. I can just see Alec speeding way towards me. The man I took down takes his hood down.

"Now young man, I'd stop were you are." I can now see his face and one single word pops into my head. A name. Valentine. "I said stop." He yells. I don't know how he hasn't disturbed any of the classes on the bottom floor yet. He grabs at Clary. Pulls her towards him, so he has her in a head lock. She looks so frightened. "If you take one more step. They'll both die. Now, you gonna be a good little boy or a boy that makes me kill my own daughter.

"You'd do that anyway!" I hear Clary says with so much venom seeping into her voice that it seems impossible for the voice to belong to her. But it does.

"Not without reason. You know I'm not just a cold blooded killer. I only kill if I have a reason." Clary laughs. I mean a cold evil laugh. I know where she got that. I don't know what it is, but my instincts are telling me to get to her. To hold her. To protect her. But my heads saying get out. Get help. Get a fucking gun and blow these bastards heads off. It's not Alec who moves next. It's Izzy.

"You didn't say anything about me." She puts a well placed kick in, who I believe to be, Jonathan's side. I hear him grunt again.

"Bitch." I bring my foot back and up. Hitting directly in the balls. His arms drop to the place and I'm free to get to Clary. Pulling my elbow back just for good measure, I sprint towards her. I put my hands on her shoulders and flip. Smashing Valentine's head with mine. Which makes him move back and let go of Clary. My knife fell out of my pocket in the process of flipping over her. So I'm scrambling on the ground for it when I hear some one scream. It's a girl so it can only be one of two people. Clary or Izzy. I see someone drop but there's such a rush for Jonathan and Valentine to get out that I can't see who it is. I spin on my heels to find three teachers crowding round a body.

"Get the nurse."

"Shout. Just shout. Then run. Or both at the same time I guess."

"Ms Turnwell!" I hear a males voice screaming through the corridors. Dropping to my knees by her side, I take Clary's hand. There's blood streaming out of the abdomen, cut all over her cheeks and arms. Her left of which looks broken and a few cracked ribs. She looks like she'll be in the hospital wing for a few days. Bruises have already started to form all over. I can't believe that they came here. And for her. Yet again, I don't know what it is but there's a feeling inside that I need to protect her. I don't know what's happened to me. I'm the guy that get's girl for one reason and one reason only. I get what I want and I dump em. I don't run around after them, trying to keep them safe or keep them in a relationship. I just don't. That's just me. I do what I do, so why is this girl, that I only met a few days ago, getting to me this hard? I can't answer it. I need to know. I don't settle down. That's not me. Me is playing girls and using them. Being a jerk and a dick. A jock and a player. That's me. Being a gentleman and a romantic isn't. That's something for Alec. He likes to keep girls. I don't. I like to mess with there heads and make them want me but know that they can't have me. And they walls that even I didn't know I'd put up. Well, they come back up after Clary, not even knowingly, had been bringing down with every word she said. I need to get laid. And I need to get laid tonight. I don't care what anyone says. I'm gonna get what I need, what I want. But I just can't shake the feeling that I need to protect her. Stay with her. Keep her safe, warm and happy. But I'm not going to whether my heart and head is telling me to or not. I'm getting laid and that's that. I'm bringing Jace Wayland back. A new start means new girl. And what better way to start a year at a new school than play a little tonsil tennis and getting into a bed with a very sexy looking girl.


	9. Remembering

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some of the descriptions.**_

_**POV Clary**_

I don't relly really remember what happened. Just windows smashing, some fighting and someone holding my hand. Everythings blurry. Nothing's easily seen. I have to think really hard to know whet had happened and even now after hours of just trying to remember, I couldn't know everything.

"Clary?" a questioning voice comes from the left side of the room. "Oh god, Clary I thought they might have killed you. I got so scared when the school called me." _Mum_ I think, knowing it's her. "They said you were unconscious and that your father and brother has come. Then when I got here they were cleaning up the glass that had been smashed. I got so worried. Luke's on his way. He was instisting that I wait for him, just in case they try and come back. But I needed to see you. I couldn't wait. I was so worried that they might have managed to kill you. And then when I got here Ms Turnwell told me that they'd got a knife. All I could think about was how close you were to dieing. So worried. Don't you ever get into something like this again. You're going to be under serious protection after this. There's going to be at least two people by your side at every second of the day. There is no way that I'm ever letting you g anywhere alone for a year at least. You scared me nearly to death." She finally trails off and stop rambling about how I was nearly dead.

"Mom, I'm fine. It's just a few cut and bruises." I say in a soft voice that, even speaking so low and carefully, is hurting my throat.

"And broken ribs, a sprained wrist and an extremly large gash on your head. There's a little crack in the bone of your leg. Your right arm is broken and you have a concussion." I hadn't realized the weight of the situation until mum listed my injuries. I don't know who'd fought for me, because if I was fighting on my own against Jonathan and Valentine, the men who'd done this to me, I'd've been killed. I remember someone sprinting to get to someone else but I don't know who it was. The person sprinting was a boy, but I've never seen him before and I know everyone in the school. The person he was running towards face is just out of reach. I'm so close to knowing who it is but it just doesn't want to be seen. The door bangs open hitting the wall and then swings back into place. Only having taken one step inside, there's a tall figure standing in the shadows. _Shit. How did they get back in. Surely everyone's looking for them. _My first instinct is to hide and run from the figure that I belive to be Jonathan or Valentine. But that all changes when he steps forward into the rays of sunlight mixed with the shining lamp and I see my loving careing step-dad. Luke.

"You scared me!" I screach but it only comes out as a hiss just above a whisper. He chuckles and walks to kiss my mom on the cheek. He sits on the bed, just looking at me. "What? Do I look like that much of an alien?" He shakes his head.

"Do you know how close you came to dieing yesterday?" I nod, making my firery red hiar fall into my eyes and cover half of my face.

"Mom filled me in." I say in another small voice. "Who saved me? If I'd've fought alone I'd be died. So who fought for me?" Luke looks and my mom. They share a little moments.

"I don't know his name, but he's just started here." It's my mom that answers. "You were doning a project for English Literature."

"JACE!?" I couldn't have been. He doesn't even know me. Everything comes back to me now. I can see him flip over my head like and expert. Dropping a knife from his pocket. My father picked it up and chucked it at me. It landed directly in my stomach. He'd done it before so he did it again. I now remember him talking about his surrogate family and how he has a brother and sister. _There names are... are... Izyy and Alec he'd said._ I was thinking so hard that I'd completely forgotten that my mother and Luke were still sitting watching me. I look up and see their concerned expressions.

"I need to see him!" I say, and regreting it soon after. My throat begins to burn, like I've been breathing in smoke.

"Clary, you need rest." Luke said sweetly.

"Fine, ask him to come here!" I squeak. "I need to see him. Alone please. Don't worry, if he beat then once he can do it again." Luke and my mom nod.

"I'll ask the office to call him." Luke walks out along with my mother, which surprised me. I thought she'd stay until he came. If he came. The waiting is agony. Wondering if he'd actually come or if he'd just tell them to piss off and that he doesn't want to see me. Maybe he hates me now. I'd put him and his family in a position were they could've been killed over a girl that he'd just met. _Oh god. He hates me. He has to hate me now. He's not gonna come. I'm never gonna get a chance to say thanks._

_**Oh shut up**_. A voice in my head say. _**Stop being so pathetic.**_ And I did. I stopped moping and I waited.


	10. It'll be okay

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some of the descriptions.**_

_**POV Jace**_

I'm sitting on my new bed, in my new plain room talking to Alec when there's knock on the door. I though it'd be the slut I'd used last night. She gave me what I needed but all I could think about was Clary so it hadn't worked. It turned out to be a tall man. He was well built, had a rather ragged beard and his hair was in need of a cut.

"Jace Wayland?" He asked with a scrunched up face.

"Yo. That's me. How can I help you?" I ask, trying to come across helpful. Not sure whether it was working or not.

"Clary Fray is asking for you." He said. I nod. Following him through the hallways, wondering how this man knows Clary.

"Exuse me sir, but how, if you don't mind me asking, do you know Clary?" He turns to look at, but he carries on walking.

"I'm her step-dad." he says plainly. I nod.

"Ah. That's you." He nods this time. We walk the rest of the way in an awkward silence. He gestures towards room 12. Knocking on the door, I walk in. What I see really surprises me. I knew she'd taken a bit of a beating but this was just... wow. Her head a massive gash going from the top of her forehead to just below her eyebrow. Bandages were covering her lower arm. There was on wrapped around her left ankle. Her face was really pale with a large purple bruise around one eye. One of her legs was completely made up of cuts, bruises and bandages. And from what it looked like, since there was a fatter strip going around her rib cage, I'm guessing there are at least three broken rib. Her fiery red hair has been pulled into a messy pony tail.

"Hi." she croaks.

"Hey. You look like you've come up from the dead." I say, wide eyed and mouth hanging.

"Well, aren't you the charmer!" she says sarcastically.

"I usually and but I mean, I didn't come out looking that bad did I?" She shakes her head.

"I guess not. Anyway I asked for you to say thanks. I mean you saved my life and I've known you what? Two, three days."

"Don't sweat it. You'd have done it for me. Wouldn't have you?"

"Probably. Depends on whether I had a weapon or not. If I did, then I'd fight. If not we'd play a rather dangerous game of tag and yell til someone came." I laughs.

"Rather dangerous? Don't you mean a bloody suicide mission." She nods.

"Well, I'm sure with your help I would make it out alive. Anyway, I mean it. Thank you. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you." He nods.

"It's fine. I just hope your okay. You don't know how worried I've been." _You really really don't _I think. She smiles.

"Well, I hope your okay. I know how ruthless Jonathan and Valentine can be. I've experienced it." My eye snap up to meet hers.

"What? That wasn't the first time?" She shakes her head.

"They kidnapped me once. Put me in an unconscious state the time after that. Didn't wake up for three weeks they thought I was dead but my mom insisted they kept trying." My mouth was nearly touching my neck, they had tried to kill her three ti es now. What type of sick person does that to their own family.

"Gonna shut that? Wouldn't want to be catching fly's now would we?" I snap close my hanging mouth shut. She bursts out laughing but it ends up in a coughing fit. "Glass..." Gasp. "Off..." Gasp. "Water..." I go to the jug of water and grab a glass from the shelf next to it. Walking whilst pouring, I get it over to her and hand it over. She downs it in one gulp and pours herself another. "Thank you, again!" I smirk. God, I really just want to lean down and kiss her. Like, right now. Sure, she might hit he and push me off, but I seriously wanna kiss her. I pull over a chair so I'm at the same height as her. I start to lean in little by little, but the door opes and her mother and Luke are standing there with a weird look on there faces. Like a mix between pain, annoyance and disappointment.

"Jace, do mind leaving us for a second?". I nod and am about to get up but Clary's hand grips my wrist with incredible strength that I didn't think she had in her. It's not that strong but it's stronger than I would have thought her to be.

"No, don't go. Please?"

"Um.. okay" I sit back down and look at both Clary's mother and the man named Luke.

"Oh, okay. Well, Clary, your father and Jonathan have been sighted on the outskirts of the school. In the woods round the back and waiting at the front gate were the cars come in. Baby, there waiting for you, cause when Luke passed they didn't do anything. Nor anything to me. So your not allowed out of the building until there caught, okay?" She nods. Her mother starts to cry.

"Jocelyn, calm down. Everything going to be fine."

"But there trying to take my baby away from me!" She screeches.

"And nobodies gonna let that happen. I promise. Jace saved her once and now the entire school is watching her. Very, very carefully. Nothing will happen to her. And if they do lay even a single fingertip on her. I'll tear them apart. Limb by limb." Jocelyn seems to have calmed down but Clary has gone so pale that I don't actually think she's breathing.

"Clary." I say waving my hand in front of her face. "Clary. Clary, breathe" She lets out one breath and then quickly pulls in another. "You'll be fine. Izzy, Alec and I will make sure of that." I've just made a promise I'm not sure I can keep. But I'll try. That's the only thing I can do. And, if it comes to it, I'll die trying to save her. But let's hope it doesn't come to it, yeah?


	11. Yep You like him, Clary

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some of the descriptions.**_

_**POV Clary**_

I can't belive that they're waiting for me. They really want to kill me. Why? What did I do to them to make them hate me sooo much? I really don't know. Why would they want me? I've only ever met them like six times. Why me? Why couldn't I just have a normal life of a teenage girl and not this messed up one of a Shadowhunter? I gulp in my breath and let them out in a gush of warm air. I need to breathe properly. In, out. In, out. In, out.

"Clary. No ones going to hurt you. I swear." I hear Jace trying to reassure me but there's an image in my head that just won't budge. I turn my head, very slowly. It's as if I'll break if I go any faster. I stare Jace in his beautiful golden honey eyes. Then I look at my mom and Luke. There watching me intensely.

"I'll be fine. You two go back to work and I'll call you at five. That's when you get home isn't it?" My moms about to protest but Luke nods and says this before she can get anything out. "Yeah, we'll be home. Look after yourself and if you need anything or you're in any trouble you have or cell numbers don't you?" I nod.

"Have a good day." I kiss my mom's cheek, and once they walk out and closed the door, I realize that I've still got my hand gripped around Jace's wrist. I smile as I let go.

"You okay?" He asks. I nod.

"I'll be fine. I just need to be even more careful than usual." He nods and looks thoughtful. "Are _you_ okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Yeah, you look it."

"I'm not the one who should be scared, am I?" He gives me the I-Know-Best look.

"Shut up." He smirked his trade mark smirk. He look amazing in this light. His skin, which is already tanned, look darker. His hair has a sort of brown tint to it. His eyes are sparkling. He looks like he tensing because I can clearly see the lines on his finely toned biceps and stomach. His laugh brings me back to reality. "Huh? What?"

"I can see you, you know."

"Yeah and?"

"You were checking me out!" he states.

"I was not!" His smirk grow bigger.

"Yes. You were!" I shake my head.

"Was not!"

"Mmmm hmmm." I look away, knowing that I was but I won't admit it. My cheeks felt really hot, I must be blushing. He laughs again. "Everyone does. At least once in their time of knowing me." I turn on him, with what I hope is a look of annoyment.

"God, you are so cocky, you know that?" I snap and what makes me even more annoyed is that he's still smirking. _Oh you just wait. I'll wipe that smirk right of that gorgeous face of yours!_ I think, threateningly. _You just wait!. _That's when I feel it. Butterflies. Oh god no. Please don't tell me that I'm starting to like him. Sure he's fit and everything but he's cocky and full of himself. He may be an excellent charmer but he's a player. All he wants is to shag a girl just to dump her the next morning with some crappy excuse. _No. BAD CLARY. You can not like this boy. He doesn't like you._ I tell myself over and over again.

"You probably should get going. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." He gets up and walks out with one last glance my way. And that's when I know I'm falling for him.

o.O.o.C.J.o.O.o

{Two weeks later}

I'm sitting in English Lit. Jace next to me, scribbling away at whatever we're meant to be doing. I can't pay attention knowing that he's this close to me. I look at my work and see what I've written. Which happens to make no sense. It reads:

_Jace like lions but hates duck. He thinks that I Love Jace Wayland. *Heart* JW. His favourite colour is golden. Just like his brilliant twinkling eyes. Wow, he's just so hot._

"Right, class, I want this in by next Thursday." Mr Oldertreeman says. "And please write at least three pages on what your partner likes and dislikes. There family and friends and what their personality is like. See you then. You don't have to come to the class room until then so you have a free period to do this everyday so there will be no excuses. I want them in or you'll have a fifteen minutes detention. Right bye." He starts to pack up his own things just as we do ours. I chuck everything in my bag and run of to meet Isabelle, who I've grown very close to since my attack, before anyone can say a word to me. Running to our usual spot, I drop down, put my dog under the table and grab a apart of Izzy's cookie.

"Oi. I was eating that!"

"Well, now I'm eating it." She bursts out laughing and falls backwards. I shout thinking that she's about to fall. But before she hit's the floor a pair of hands catch her by the shoulders.

"Careful now Lightwood." I don't even need to look up to see who it is. Jace.


	12. Werewolf Genes 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some of the descriptions.**_

I'm so sorry this is too late. My laptop crashed and i had no where to do this because i hadn't saved it anywhere else other than my laptop so I know it's short and late but I promise to upload a longer quicker one as soon as possible.

_**POV Jace**_

Isabelle turns on me like a hawk.

"And what exactly are you doing here?" I smirk placing a hand over where my heart is.

"Can't I come to see my sister every once in a while?" She pretends to think.

"Nope. Not without wanting something." I laugh.

"I only came to give Clary this." I hold up her battered pink and purple notebook. Clary takes it out of my hand and flips through the pages, as if she thought I'd torn a page out or something. I did look at the first few pages, but they only had drawings on. I have to say one or two looked suspiciously like me and Isabelle. There was one particular one where a boy about our age looking with wings coming out of his back, he had loads of runes painted on his chest and arms. With one long slim scar going from his shoulder down a to a tattoo on the upper part of his chest. "Eager, now Fray." I found out her last name from listening to the register in the start of art, English Lit., and chemistry since she wouldn't tell me herself. She glares.

"I never know what you could have done to in while it was in the unreliable hands of such a person, as yourself!" she remarks. Slamming the cover back down, she stuffs it into her bag and nicks another bit of Isabelle's food. Izzy gave her best death stare but Clary only returned it with her own. It stayed like this for about five minutes and then they fell about laughing.

"Bye." I say turning away and going on my mission of finding Clary's, father and brother, Valentine and Jonathan. I've been asked to keep an eye out for her, and what better way than seeing them off? I sign out saying I'm going to buy some new jeans. Walking down the long gravel drive way, I keep looking to my left then to my right, just to see if I can see them. No one shows up. Not even a shadow or silhouette. Absolutely nothing. Just to keep up my alibi I do a quick jog into town and buy some tight black jeans and a two pairs of sweatpants. One pitch black, the other grey. Grabbing a cab with the money left over, I sit in the back wi th my head phone on and listen to the banging bass of Me You At Six.

Back at School

o.O.O.o

_**POV Clary**_

I was sitting on Izzy's bed, my Ipod in between us blaring out Neon Lights by Demi Lavato through the earphone. The right one in my right ear and the the left in her left, flipping through the new magazine she had in her suitcase. Drooling over hot guys was a brilliant way to take my mind of Valentine and Jonathan she'd said. And, as always, she turned out to be correct. There was nothing apart from abs and Jace in my head.

"Do you feel like a hot chocy? I do!" she suddenly blurts out. I nod whistle laughing. She gets up and walks over to the door, swings it open and starts her little catwalk over to the kitchen area of the girls common room. Still laughing I stumble towards her and pull myself so im sitting on the counter.

"Five spoons and milk, please."

"Five? I normally do six but whatever floats your boat!" We burst into to uncontrollable laughter.

"Clary? Izzy?" Aline's voice comes from the corridor. "We have the slightest bit of a problem!" Our laughter cuts short immediately.

"What is it?" I say cautiously.

"We were just dying Maia's hair purple but it didn't turn out exactly how we wanted. I don't know how it went that colour. It must have reacted to her werewolf genes but... Oh just come and look!" After finding out it was just Maia's hair, Izzy finished off out hot chocolates. Handing me mine, we begin to walk over to one of the luxurious bathrooms. I

didn't think it would be that bed, but my mouth dropped open and I nearly dropped my drink.

"Oh. My. God! What have you done?" We say together.


	13. Werewolf Genes 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some of the descriptions.**_

_**POV Clary**_

Catching my hot chocolate, I walk over to Maia and pick up a piece of her hair. Turn it over in my hands and gawk at her.

"Are you sure that this was meant to be purple?" I ask. Aline and Maia nod.

"I bought the one that said 'Orchid Purple Semi permanent'!"

"Orchid? You were going to dye your hair _Orchid purple_?" Izzy exclaims. "Wait, then how did it turn out hot pink? I'd understand a type of blue but that's just weird. Well, actually it kind of work, cause I mean purple and pink are quite close but still" It was literally bright hot pink. The one that's bright and florescent with the pink making it even brighter. Like... um like. Well I don't know anything that's always hot pink. I can't even think of a flower but yeah it's bright hot pink.

"Oh shut up! How the hell do I get it out?"

"I can get it back to brown but we'll be up all night"

"Fine just get it off my head!"

"Right, Aline go to the mall and buy four different colors and brands of hair dye. I'll give you the money don't care what color just make sure that one is brown. You know, Maia Brown. Clary go and get me three warm but not hot towels and a basin full of water. Not too cold but not hot, okay. Maia go get in the shower and shampoo your pinky hair with this." Izzy orders, handing Maia her bottle of Vo5 Nourish my Shine. Aline runs out the door and I hear a car start, which I'm guessing is her's. I jog to go get the towels and fill the basin. Running back with the towels and put them on our heated holder. Placing the basin down in front of Izzy. I sit down and watch as Maia sits waiting for Aline to get back, while Izzy plays with her hair.

"As long as Aline doesn't pick the color pink we should be fine."

"Should be fine? Wow, that's reassuring." We're laughing now. Waiting and laughing.

_**POV Jace**_

Once I get back to school I head straight to the gym. I haven't worked out in about a week so I need to get back on track. I go for a run around the school grounds and the I go to use the weights. I'm lifting my tenth one when Clary pops into my head. Just thinking about her makes my heart speed up. Her dark red curls that fall gently down my shoulders. Her big green eyes that can search your sole with a simple glance in your direction. A simple dress makes her look like the hottest model on the face of the earth. A simple smile brightens the day like 50 rays of sunshine. Just thinking about it makes me want to run up and kiss her. Wait did I just say _kiss _her. Oh shit. _Damn it, why Jace? Why her? Why Izzy's best friend? Why? For fucks sake, couldn't like anyone else but you had o like her!_ I need to take my mind off her. Think of anything but her.

"Hey man, what's up?" Alec asks, approaching me. I shake my head.

"Nothing, just working out. You know me. Gotta look good for my ladies!" Alec falls about laughing.

"I don't think I know any one as vein as you!"

"You would be too, if you looked like me." We're both laughing and talking as Alec starts to join in lifting weights as well as watching me lift things that are far to heavy. I'm lying on the weight bed and Alec is adding two 1kg weights to the end of the bar. Pushing it upwards, and then cropping it straight onto my chest.

"Oh, shit!" I just hear Alec curse. "Told you it'd be too heavy for ya!" He tries to lift it off me and fails miserably.

"Mate! Oi, yeah you! I need a hand over here!" I don't know who he's calling to but about three guys have to help him before they can get it off of my chest.

"He's probably got a few broken ribs but nothing more." One of the workers explains to Alec. "What the hell was he thinking trying to lift that?!"

"Don't know. I did try to warn him it'd be to heavy for him but he's Jace Wayland/Lightwood. He won't listen."

"Well, make sure he does next time, okay. Get him up and then back to your dorm. Let him sleep it off and he'll be fine by morning."

A few hours later

I wake up to an excruciating amount of pain in my ribs. Not being able to remember what happened, I just stay as still as possible and try my hardest not to breathe. But if I didn't, I'd die. Moving my head as slowly as possible, I turn to look around the room. I'm alone, Alec, Mangus and Simon aren't in here. The rooms still covered in glitter and clothes are strewn everywhere. The place is a tip. Things thrown everywhere. Dirty clothes sitting on the floor and on beds. Magazines all over the place and Mangus's make up is lying around for people to slip or trip on. I can hear the barely audible bass of Alec's guitar. He loves that thing. He has his favourite plec as well. His box is open on his mattress. Everything is normal so nothing went wrong in here. Maybe I just fell down some stairs or something. I'm still tired so I decide to get some more sleep. And I'm off quite quickly.

_**POV Clary**_

Maia is sitting at Izyy's feet whilst she plays with her hair. Izzy managed to get most of the pink out. Now it just looks like it was died in streaks. Her mousy brown hair is back to it's normal self. Aline, who went off with her new shiny boyfriend after insisting she was over Seb, has just crashed in through the door. Nearly taking it of it's hinges.

"O.M.G! Guess what?" I look at Izzy first, she looks as confused as I feel, and then to Maia, who looks exactly the same.

"What?" I'm the one who asks.

"There holding a Christmas ball this year. I already bought all of us tickets. all we need to do now is buy a dress. Maia, Jordan wants to go with you. I told him I'd get back to him on that one. And Simon wants to go with you Izzy." She says without taking a breath. There's only one boy I'm considering going with. And his name just happens to be Jace Wayland.


	14. Dress Shopping

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some of the descriptions.**_

_**POV Clary**_

I'm sitting waiting foe Izzy to find a dress she wants to buy.

"What about this one?" "No this one!" Is all I'm hearing right now. I haven't even tried on a dress because I have no one to go with. But there is one I've got my eye on. It's crimsmon red lace, with a black belt going around my waist. It cuts off at my mid-thigh, strapless and it's really, really tight but I love it.

"Clary, will you zip me up please?" I push the curtain out of the way and pull the gold zip of her dress up. She turns around and she looks literally drop dead gorgeous. Her dress is deep purple. It's ankle length with a slit up the side to her mid-thigh. She had on strap heel that went up just above her ankle so you couldn't see the top.

"Simon won't be able to keep his hands off you!" I say, wide-eyed and hanging mouth.

"I hope so." She looks down and runs her hands over the lace fabric of the dress. "Should I buy this one?" I nod my head, quickly and enthusiastically.

"definitely! It look amazing."

"Are you gonna buy one?"

"No, I've got no-one to go with so what's the point?"

"The point is, I'm not meant to be telling you this, but Jace is planning on asking you so you need to buy a dress!" If I thought my mouth was hanging open when I saw her then it's a bloody cave now.

"Are you being serious?" She nods.

"Uh-huh. So go pick one you like, try it on and then buy the one you like best." I head straight for the one that I looked at earlier. It was quite tightly fitted but it showed my assets of perfectly. I've not got much when it came to me chest, so the dress being so tight made it look bigger and my butt look better. Izzy looks hot, perfect and gorgeous in her dress. However I look simply cute. Not hot, fit, perfect or gorgeous. Just plain simple cute. _Why would a guy like Jace ask you when there are people like Izzy in your year? Huh? _A little voice in my head says_. There's no point in getting excited. Buy the dress yes. You never know when you'll need it, but don't expect him to ask you. He'll find someone else. someone hotter and perfect. _This is what I'm always like. Never thinking of myself the way others do. I get told I'm pretty, smart, hot and talented like ten times a day but I'll never belive it. Never. Nope, to me I'm just plain. I can draw okay. I'm not the best in the looks department or anywhere else. But everyone tells me different. If Jace does ask me, then I'll say yes. Of course. If he doesn't, well I wont be surprised.

_**POV Jace**_

I don't know how I'm going to ask her but I am. Clary will be my arm candy to that ball. I've got my suit ready and a tie that fits perfectly. My shoes have been polished ready and now all I need is a date. Who, I'm hoping, is going to be Clary. I have about fifty ideas and ways to ask her. Put a bucket load of hearts into her locker and an extra-large one saying '_Will you be mine for Christmas?_'' Or put up a banner in the canteen with the words '_Clary, do me the honnor of being my date?_'' painted on it. Or then I could just walk over to her and ask her. No, I'll get a romantic dinner set up. Candle's all over, have a band playing her favourite christmas song, which is, as Aline told me, All I Want For Christmas by Mariah Carey. And then I'll ask her whilst we dine. She'll probably get then hint before I've asked but still. Yep that's what I'm gonna do. I call Mangus over.

"Do you know any romantic restaurants within my budget?"

"Um... you could try Penny's Pasta. It's not too expensive and it has great food. Book a table for two and they can put you in a corner, use candles and block you off from the rest of the restaurant."

"Thanks, I'll call 'em later. Alec!" I yell for my sort of brother.

"What?" He asks angrily as he walks over to me.

"Do you have an extra suit I can use for a romantic dinner?"

"Errr, yeah but I might be a bit small. You'll have to try it on." I nod and say thanks to them both. My plan is coming together. I have a place and a person. Now I just need Izzy to get Clary there and to actually book it. This will be fine. Hell, it's gonna be brilliant. I fall back into my bed, glad that my ribs have been fixed and are as good as new. Alec explained what had happened to me. I was really stupid but then again, I normally am. That's just who I am. I go for the impossible with the thought that i have a hope of achieving it. With that I fall asleep. A restful peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	15. Preperation

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some of the descriptions.**_

_**POV Jace **_

Planning had been done, and Penny's pasta was ready. It was dimly lit by candle's all over. On the windowsill, table and some hanging from the walls in holders in a beautiful display. It looks like a butterfly with it's wing illuminated. There's a bottle of what looks like wine on the table, but I know it's not. There are two plate's and the table cloth is red. The table is circular and there's one leg in the center. Izzy is getting Clary here by saying she wanted her there while she figured out whether her new 'boyfriend' was good enough. She brilliant at making stories believable, even if Clary does know that Izzy doesn't actually have a new boyfriend, she'll come. That's what she's like, to kind and gives too much. But she gets nothing in return. Alec is watching me while I contemplate how I'm actually going to ask her. What I'm going to say and how.

_**POV Clary**_

Izzy is dragging me down the street, towards Penny's Pasta. Her '_boyfriend_' hasn't come up til now. She's not told me anything. And I had to wear something really nice. I've got a sleeveless blouse that has silver sequins around the top and plain black hot pants. My shoe's are little boot heels. There black leather with gold studs and they make me look taller as though I wasn't only 5" 1' in the first place. Izzy approved of this outfit and she did my make up. Normally I don't do anything with me hair or wear make up but if you know Izzy, you know you can't say no to her. She put a smokey eyeshadow mix, liquid eyeliner and mascara for my eyes. She put foundation and lip gloss making me feel fake. With my hair, she straightened it just to curl it again. I didn't see the point but the effect was amazing. I can't even describe it.

"We're here!" she sings. I look and see that were standing outside the back entry to Penny's Pasta.

"Why are we round the back?" I ask.

"Cuz, this is where you're gonna be while I asses him. I can't have you standing next to me can I?" With that she pushes me in. Nearly falling, I feel someone grab my are. Looking upwards I see the boy that I can't get off my mind. Jace.

_**I know this is really short but I want the next chapter to be when he actually asks her. it'll be long but sweet I promise. Enjoy, Georgie xx**_


	16. Asking Her

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Just the some of the plot. I am so sorry this is late but I need to buy a new laptop, which is proving very difficult even though it's Christmas.

_**Pov Jace**_

She looks upwards with an expression of confusion, anger, excitement and I can't tell what else. But she looks absolutely amazing. Her blouse is tight but not too tight. It fits her nicely. Her hot pants show off her legs and her shoes make her look a lot taller than she actually is. Mainly the idea behind heels. I help her to regain her balance.

"What are _you _doing here?" she snaps.

"Well, I'm guessing you figured out that this isn't about Izzy's new 'boyfriend. Since he doesn't exist. I asked her to help me get you here so I could ask you something." I start to explain.

"Well, get on with it. Do remember that my dad might just jump out and grab me at any second." She again snaps. I don't know what's gotten into her. She's normally so sweet and caring. I get down on one knee as though I was proposing. A wave of worry washes through me. _She's gonna say no. SHE'S GOING TO SAY NO _a voice in my head screams at me. What if she thinks I'm a freak? She only met me a couple of months ago. Might not even be that.

"Will you, Clarissa Adele Fray, be my date to the Winter Ball?" Her face changes, quite suddenly I might add, to shock and astonishment. Her moth opens and then closes a few times until she nods her head.

"Yes, yes will!" I jump up and pull her into a rib braking hug. I'd been expecting the worst that I didn't have a hope in me that she'd actually say yes.

"Would you care for a meal?" It's only now that she notices her surroundings. The candles, the table the butterfly wings and the bottle of what looks like wine.

"Yes please!" she says eagerly. I pull out her chair and then go round to mine. Sitting down I look at her. She beautiful. Her hair falling in curls down her back. Her fairy like face and her eyes are just so so ….. I don't even know a word good enough to describe them.

_**Pov Clary**_

I can't believe he asked me. I know I wished he would and stuff but I didn't think he'd actually ask. And I was so rude to him when I first came in. I start to feel really really bad.

"Jace, I'm sorry for the way I acted when I came in. It was rude and uncalled for. So yeah, Sorry" I say sorry quite easily but sometimes I don't really mean it. This one, I meant. I was feeling bad and ashamed.

"It's fine. You probably had a good reason, I mean you so kind and sweet all the time. It's good to be rude now and again."

"Yes, but that's why I kill demons, so I don't take it out on some like you."  
"You? Kill demons?"

"Don't underestimate me, Wayland. You'll regret it if you do!" At this point our food arrived. It was my favourite, Carbonara. How did he know? _Izzy _I answer my own question. It's delicious. The sauce is creamy and the pasta isn't too hot. But just right. I can feel Jace's eyes on me4, so I look up to capture his gaze. I don't know how or when he did it. But I'm absolutely sure that he has. He's made me fall in love with him and his golden record. Along with his mop of golden hair. That was one thing I was positive of. I am in love with the amazing, talented and golden Jace Wayland. His eye's seemed to sparkle, as though he knew what I was thinking. He probably did. I have a habit of showing what I'm thinking on my face, as though I were a book. He laughs.

"You okay? You seem preoccupied."

"Yeah, just deep in thought." I reply.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Just, you know, stuff."

"Okay. Have you got a dress you can wear?" I nod this time. Then he nods. So I nod back. Then he nods again. So I do.

"Right now stop." He says. I burst into a fit of laughter.


End file.
